Aqua Defense Initiative
Ragnarok - Aqua Defense Initiative/Amazon Nation MDoAPs (ADI/Ragnarok/Amazon Nation MDoAP) * Harmless Friendship Initiative (ADI/MHA PIAT) * Elite Ally Initiative Treaty (ADI/FEAR PIAT) * Hellenic Fraternity Treaty (ADI/Athens PIAT) * Place Title Here Treaty (ADI/WAPA PIAT) * Brave New World Treaty (ADI/SOS PIAT) |forumurl = http://www.cn-adi.com/forum/index.php |joinurl = http://www.cn-adi.com/forum/ucp.php?mode=register |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/ADI |ircchannel = #ADI |offsitememberlisturl = http://www.cybernations.net/allNations_display_alliances.asp?Alliance=Aqua%20Defense%20Initiative |othernotes = |statsdate = 13/09/2009 |totalnations = 45 |activenations = 16 |percentactive = 36% |totalstrength = 815,517 |avgstrength = 18,123 |totalnukes = 133 |score = 3.29 }} The Aqua Defense Initiative (ADI) is an alliance located in the Aqua sphere, founded on September 18, 2009. Mission To create a more perfect alliance, gathering the most active, determined, and dedicated nations from all four corners of Planet Bob under one banner, to rise above our own histories and to be seated among the greatest alliances in the history of Planet Bob. We will utilize all of our talent to be certain that ADI is greater than the sum of it's parts. Charter The Charter of the Aqua Defense Initiative is ADI's official constitution, ratified on 18 September 2009, the same day the ADI declared their existence. The Charter currently contains five Articles, each split into Sections. The Charter was signed by John Warbuck, Yuurei, JDorian, Archon Daverin, Andover, Magister Populi and Elspeth. Government Council of Guardians The Council of Guardians can be considered as ADI's , as it exclusively creates the laws of the alliance. The Council is composed of nine Guardians, each democratically elected by member nations of ADI. Only can be elected to the council. Each Guardian serves for a term of three months. There are three classes of Guardians. Class One Guardians are elected during the months of January, April, July, and October. Class Two Guardians are elected during the months of February, May, August, and November. Class Three Guardians are elected during the months of March, June, September, and December. The Council is led by the Champion. The Champion acts as the . The Champion must be a Guardian, and is selected by the Council of Guardians. The Champion will serve during good behaviour as long as they are a Guardian. Hall of Sentinels The Hall of Sentinels can be considered as ADI's , as only Sentinels may be in charge of ADI Ministries. However, it can also be considered as an , as it has the ability to any bills passed by the Council of Guardians. Members of the Hall of Sentinels are elected by the Hall of Sentinels, and serve for life during good behaviour. There are currently seven Sentinels. * Archon Daverin * Magister Populi * Yuurei * John Warbuck * Kingly * Bobogoobo Lord High Sentinel The Lord High Sentinel (LHS) is the head of the Aqua Defense Initiative, and is elected by the membership from the Hall of Sentinels. The LHS serves for a term of three months. The LHS holds two votes in Sentinel votes, holds the tie-breaking vote and serves as the Commander General during times of war. Treaties ADI currently has four active treaties with other alliances. External links * ADI Forums * ADI DoE * ADI joins the Ragnablok * Recruitment thread * Recruitment video Category:Aqua Defense Initiative